


Daybreak and Nightfall

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Castiel, Bottom Cas, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Size Difference, building of relationship, but really Destiel, nude art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on the day after Dean and Cas had their first heated encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarassment

**Author's Note:**

> This verse had a pretty good reception and therefore I continued writing it. This one in particular is building the relationship between Dean and Cas more. *whispers* The smut is in chapter 2.

Dean woke up the next morning. Not only did a new day dawn but also a realisation in his mind that, last night, he had had sex. In a toilet cubicle. With a boy who was half his age. Well not really, but they were at completely different places in life so it actually could be counted like that more than by the actual years that were between them. The boy had obviously just finished school. Compared to that, Dean felt ancient. What on earth had he been thinking?

He tried to piece together how it had happened that a normal setting like the opening night of a vernissage turned into an orgasm in approximately half an hour’s time. He really couldn’t explain to himself what had gone down. Apart from Cas… going down. Dean remembered vividly the feverish moments of talking to the young artist and even more clearly he remembered how his mouth had felt on and around him.

He certainly didn’t regret what he and Cas had done, but he wasn’t certain about where to go from here. How do you go on when you know little else about another person than that you feel an almost magnetic attraction to them? What’s more, a magnetic attraction you had acted on without much thought?

He fished into his discarded pants from the night before and was again faced with the evidence of what he had done, because the front of his pants had obviously been soaked in precome. He found his cell phone which now housed the number of a very hot, very eager teen, who had typed it into is contacts rapidly after he had gotten up from his knees.

In his haste to find the number, he almost didn’t realise that there were, what, 5 missed calls from Lisa? Why?

Then he remembered. He had dropped her home and she had shouted after him to call her when he reached his own house. Damn. Clean forgotten about that.

He sighed and pressed the telephone receiver icon on Lisa’s contact.

* * *

 

She answered after the first ring: “ _Dean? Is that you? Are you ok? You didn’t call last night._ ”

He sighed almost inaudibly and answered: “Yeah, sorry. I was really tired and just hit the sack once I got home.”

“ _But you promised to call me_.”

“Look, I’m sorry, ok? There was no need to worry, I got home fine.”

“ _It’s not about you being fine, Dean. I know very well that you can drive, even if you insist on doing so in that ancient atrocity that you call a car. It was about keeping the promise you gave me_.”

Now Dean was angry. Not only had she just insulted his baby, a ‘67 Chevrolet Impala, which had once belonged to his dad and was in perfect shape, thank you very much, but she had basically just said that she didn’t care if Dean was safe. But then a little voice within him reminded him that he in fact didn’t much care about her, either.

“Look, Lis.” He brought the palm of his hand up to rub over his forehead. “I don’t want to get into this now. Can you like come over here tonight at 8 or so to talk or somethin’?”

“ _Dean, I can’t come over then, there is a cocktail party over at the Wilsons'_.”

“Oh, right. I forgot about that.”

“ _So, am I seeing you there?_ ”

“No, I don’t think I’m gonna go. I’m not feeling up to it.”

Now it was Lisa’s turn to sigh. “ _Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you later then_.”

“Yeah, ok. Bye, Lis.”

And when he saw her, he was gonna end things with her, once and for all.

 

* * *

 

After he ended the call, he stared out of the window with his phone in hand for a couple of minutes and thought about how he could best get rid of her, when he remembered why he had initially picked up his phone.

He checked under which name Cas had saved his contact details and caught himself blushing when he found his name, not because of a raunchy nickname the younger man had given himself, but because the simple “Cas Novak” brought back so many mental images.

Now, what was best? Calling or texting? Suddenly, Dean was really nervous. What if he’d do something wrong?

He decided to write a text first and tapped on the whatsapp icon on his home screen. For a few seconds, he wondered if Cas was one of those people who didn’t believe in instant messaging, because yeah, artist and all. They sometimes had their own ways, as he had found out during his own studies. But he was pleased to find Cas in his whatsapp contact list and now he had an empty conversation background open, Cas‘ name on the top of the screen. His fingers lingered over the keys but he didn’t know what to type.  
Should he allude to what they’d done? Perhaps Cas was somewhere where people could read the texts he got, and he would be embarrassed.

Dean felt like he more than made up on the over-thinking front now, by his sheer lack of doing so yesterday. He pulled himself together and started typing.

* * *

 

 

Hey, Cas. It’s me, Dean. You remember? The guy from last night who bought your painting?  
08:15 AM

Hello, Dean. Yes, of course I remember you.  
*suggestive wink* 08:16 AM

How are you this morning? 08:16 AM

I’m fine. About to be on my way to work now.  
08:18 AM

I’d like to see you again. Are you free this evening?  
08:18 AM

Yes, I am. 08:19 AM

What did you have in mind? 08:19 AM

 

Maybe you could show me more of your art.  
08:20 AM

So you want to see more of me? 08:20 AM

Yes. Very much.  
08:21 AM

That’s good. How about we meet in front of  
the university gates, at around 5 pm?  
08:22 AM

Yeah, ok. Sounds awesome. Can’t wait.  
08:22 AM

Me neither 08:22 AM

Btw, Dean? Did you keep your promise?  
You haven’t fucked your annoying date?  
08:24 AM

No, I haven’t. I’ve kept my promise.  
08:25 AM

Thank you 08:25 AM

Daddy 08:25 AM

* * *

 

Oh, that son of a bitch, Dean thought, smiling to himself. He was looking forward to seeing Cas again and could hardly wait until his work day was over. Something seemed to draw him to the kid, even if he was being a dirty old man about it. It didn’t feel wrong, but instead very much right. Not to mention hot. But he’d still like to have this mean more, somehow.

Dean left work early today to meet Cas for their date, usually he didn't get out of the office by 5 but stayed on long after the cleaners had already been on their rounds.

Today though, he pulled up to the ivy-leafed main entrance to campus at precisely 5 pm (being punctual was so uncool by the way) and already saw Cas standing there, waiting for him. He held an easel at his side.

Dean could make out a bunch of girls in the growing darkness, potentially classmates of Cas, all holding an easel of themselves and standing not very far off, sneaking a look at Cas now and then.

He however, didn’t seem to notice them, just stood there, a whiff of paint on his cheek and another splotch somewhere near his hairline. In short, he looked positively adorable.

Dean didn’t even have to get out to make himself noticeable because Cas walked over as soon as his baby’s rumbling engine was loud enough for him to hear it. He opened the passenger door of the car and flopped onto the shotgun seat with a slight smile in Dean’s direction.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hi, Cas. How did you know it was me? Is there a badge with my car on it in your college as well?”

“No. There’s just the sponsor picture. But this just felt like your car. It suits you.”

“H-how do you mean?” Dean mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Stuttering, really?

“Well, it’s got personality, looks really good and isn’t like anyone else.”

Dean just gasped. How could the boy have been so susceptible after only having met him once, and moreover not in a way that would account for him having gotten to know him that well?

Before Dean could wonder further, if Cas might even be psychic, he added: “And I bet it’s pretty fast as well.”

Dean felt a bang in his gut at those words and felt himself… “Blushing? Why are you blushing?” Cas mocked him.

“Shut up,” Dean rasped embarrassedly. “I just feel like things have gotten too heated way too fast last night and I…” he stared at his shoes, not knowing how to continue, or what he even wanted to say.

Cas frowned. “Dean? What’s going on?”

He looked up at Cas. There was no embarrassment or shame there, just a little confusion creased Cas’ young face.

“I mean, maybe we should grab a coffee or something and not do… anything… now, because I kinda want to get to know you and not just… you know,” he laughed shyly.

“Was I too forward yesterday?” now it was Cas’ turn to be embarrassed. “I mean, you liked it at the time, you were aroused, so… Have I done wrongly?”

“What? God no, Cas. It was perfect. You were, y’know, perfect. A-and everything you said…” he trailed off.

Both sat there quietly for a couple of minutes and were apparently lost in thought.

Then Dean looked up and noticed another splotch of paint on Cas’ right earlobe, wondering how much paint must have been splashed around during his course today, when Cas caught his gaze.

He swallowed thickly and it dawned on him that really neither of them had a problem with what they’d done last night but he feared he had ruined it now with his blabbering.

“Cas, are we good? Y’know, like, do you still want to… uh…”

“Yes Dean, we’re good. And… I’d really like to show you my art now, you seemed to see something in it yesterday and if you insist on coffee, I can make some?”

Cas looked at him earnestly as if there was a big secret to be discovered if he only looked into his eyes for long enough.

Dean chuckled and felt a bit of the tension on his shoulder ease away. “Yeah, that’d be great. How do I get there?”

They spent the next couple of minutes in near silence, with Cas every now and then giving a few directions, but his place really wasn’t that far off campus.

After 10 minutes he said: “Here, it’s this house.”

Dean parked at the curb of a brownstone that must have been over a 100 years old and was very well maintained.

“Wow, Cas. Have you won the lottery or something?”

“No. My parents own a lot of realty and ever since they caught me kissing another boy when I was supposed to help him with Chemistry, I have been living here alone.”

“How old were you when…?”

“16.”

Dean was shocked. Really shocked. Hell, his father hadn’t won any “Parent of the Year" awards either, but kicking an underage child out because they were kissing someone of the same biological gender?

Cas opened the door and if Dean had thought, that maybe Cas’ parents had rented an apartment within the house for him, he was wrong. There were no single apartments inside, Cas owned the entire house!

The boy dropped his easel near the front entrance and hung his trenchcoat on the rack. Then he asked: “So um, coffee?”

 

Two hours and several coffees later, Dean had found out that Cas had attended private schools and was now studying Arts and Literature at an ivy league college because his parents, despite having cast him out, still paid for his education.

Yet, they wouldn’t aid him in any other way. His stepfather, Zachariah, (his real father had died when Cas was so small that he didn’t even remember him) and his mother Naomi, didn’t tolerate him in their house or at any family festivities.

He’d had to finance himself all the way through junior and senior class in high school and the picture Dean bought of him would keep Cas’ fridge filled for two months at least.

He had several brothers and sisters and a whole bunch of cousins, but he wasn’t really close to any of them.

Dean in turn told him about his life, his younger brother Sam, their mom and dad, who had by now both passed away. And how Robert Singer, the famous automobile tycoon had practically adopted them and introduced Dean into his business while his younger brother was now doing his law degree in California.

He told him that Robert aka Bobby, had been a friend of his dad’s before John Winchester had gone off the reservation. He just couldn’t deal with his wife’s death and since there was no one to blame, he vegetated away in front of his children. Altogether a broken man, he had died of stomach cancer before Sam finished school.

He told Cas about his major in engineering, and his minor in arts and how he later thought that maybe arts would have fitted him better in the long haul, but that he now did everything in his power to further his old arts department and that was why he donated money and attended functions. The university had even asked him to give a lecture on surrealism once, but he had politely declined. He felt like he didn’t know enough about it.

So far, Dean and Cas had done nothing by the book, because talking about families wasn’t really easy stuff to handle on a date, but they both figured since this wasn’t a real first date anyway they might as well just talk. The awkwardness that had been between them in the car was altogether gone now, which was a great relief to Dean.

After Dean had lost count of how many coffees he’d drunken, Cas asked him: “Would you want to see my studio now?”

“Hell, yeah.” Dean smirked.


	2. Riches

Cas opened the double doors to what would have been the living room, but in this house had been turned into an art studio. The living room was moved into a smaller room, which seemed snugly, from what Dean could see as they walked by it.

In the studio, there were a whole lot of craft items in a shelf that braided an entire wall, with all kinds of coloured pencils, crayons, oil colours, brushes, empty canvases in the bottom shelf, more easels on one side, a drafting board and finally, a couch in a plastic wrapper in the one corner. Set up in the middle was a reflex camera on a high tripod with two flashlights like those that were used on filmsets, framing it on either side.

Dean took in the view of all of this. It overwhelmed him very much and when he thought about what Cas did with the camera set up like this, he felt something stir deep within himself.

He walked around the room once, feeling Cas’ eyes on him again. “Soooooo,” he rubbed his hands excitedly. “This is where the magic happens?”

“If you will,” Cas said and moved closer to the shelf. “How about you pull the wrapper off the couch and I search for the photos?”

“Sure thing,” said Dean and walked over to the couch. He had to fight with the plastic for a couple of seconds before he found out how to pull it off.

“Why do you keep it like this anyway?” he asked once the fractious thing was off and laid down next to it.

“It’s only practical,” came Cas’ voice from the other wall. “Usually when I work, I paint a lot with oil and that sometimes splashes around a little-”

“Like the spots you have on your face now?”

“Do I have something on my face?”

“Yeah, little bit.”

And then Cas continued his sentence from before “-and now when I do my photos my come splashes everywhere and I don’t want that to spoil the couch either. I tend to sleep on it when I am too tired to go upstairs after work.”

Dean flushed deeply at Cas’ honesty but when he stopped his rummaging and turned towards him with an impressive pile of photo paper in his hand, Dean had gotten back his shtick and decided it was time to play.

“What do I hear, Castiel? Who has been a naughty boy?”

Cas’ eyes blinked heatedly at Dean and then he accepted his role with lightning speed.

“Me, Daddy. I touched myself until something came out of me.”

“And how did that feel for you? Did you like it?”

“Yes, Daddy. I liked it very much. It felt so good, I sometimes almost forgot to pull the trigger of my camera before it was all over.”

“You have been even more naughty than I thought. Where are these pictures you took? Let me see them!”

“Here they are.” Cas handed him the photos, shyly sitting down on the edge of the couch, shuffling to and fro: “Please, Daddy. Don’t be mean.”

Dean steeled himself not to pull a face or let his arousal show too much. He wasn’t really an expert on role playing, but he decided to act stern before he let his façade fall.

Sure enough, now he had all the pictures that Castiel took of himself in hand. In some he was naked, testing angles and lighting, and others were more like the oil on canvas picture Dean had bought. There was a set of photos that must be around the same time of the painting, because it showed Cas stroking himself in various positions and states of arousal.

After that set, there was one that had Dean’s breath hitch in his lungs. Cas was draped on white linen sheets, covering one or more objects on which he lay sprawled out, fingering himself and later when he had fully opened his ass it showed him fucking himself with a large, life-like dildo. The last one in this set showed a streak of come almost half a meter high, floating through mid-air as Cas’ face scrunched in an ecstatic orgasm.

Dean thought he deserved a damn medal for keeping a straight face throughout, when all he wanted was to grab the photo model and fuck him in any way he could think of.

He looked at Cas, his right eyebrow quirked up in mock sternness. “You have been very wicked, Cas. Stroking yourself and stuffing your hole with a toy?”

Cas looked at the ground, dejectedly. “I’m sorry, Daddy. It was such a strange feeling, but also very good. I was thinking about you, you know?”

“Were you?”

“Yes. I was thinking about how it would feel if it was you, I had fantasies about you, Daddy.”

Dean thought about this. Cas had said yesterday that he had jerked off to Dean’s picture which hung on the entrance to his uni, alongside other donours to the department. So maybe…

“Cas, my little boy, have you been at other university activities where I was as well? Did you see me before?”

“Yes, I was," Cas replied with another blush. "And I have. I remembered your name from the picture and when they announce the guests of honour of a performance, I always went to see you. I saw you Daddy, at that ballet, a month ago? Made me think about how much I wanted you to bend me over, fucking my slutty hole while I‘m wearing a tutu. Or at that production of Anthony and Cleopatra. Oh Daddy,” he gasped. “All I wanted was to see you drenched in sweat in the costume of a Roman soldier.”

Son of a bitch, this boy had harboured a crush on him for his whole first semester? Now it made sense why he practically jumped at the chance to have him all to himself at the first chance he got.

“I see you’re very eager for me, baby.”

“Yes, I am. Wanted you for so long, Daddy.”

And since Dean’s cock was happily bouncing around in his pants at everything Cas said, he thought it would be time to get down to business now.

“This once, my boy, you get off without a punishment. But you won’t do that again, will you?”

“No, I won’t, Daddy please. I want to touch you. Can I?”

“Come here, baby boy. Sit on my lap.”

And Cas scooted over with a happy sigh, lowering himself into Dean’s lap, facing him and his face looked flush with arousal at finally being close. He brought his arms around Dean’s back, pressing his teenage frame to him.

“You’re still so small, Cas. So young, every muscle so tender,” Dean intoned, roughly cupping Cas’ side, pulling him closer. “You’re so light on my lap, I think I could lift you up without a problem.”

Cas’ eyes widened. “My Daddy is so big and strong.” His crotch slowly rubbed against Dean’s deliciously. “Can I kiss you, Daddy?”

As an answer, Dean cupped Cas’ face next and pulled him close, their mouths meeting in a sloppy, wet kiss. Their tongues were twirling, breaths gasping into each other’s mouths.

Dean sheer went nuts because it felt so good, and fumbled at Cas’ belt next.

“Daddy?” Cas asked confusedly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna make you feel good, baby boy. I’m gonna take good care of you. Would you like that?”

“Oh yes, Daddy, yes.”

“Then take off your clothes and show me how pretty you are. I’ll help you.”

Cas took off his shirt while Dean was busy opening his pants. He made Cas jump a little so he could pull down his boxers just below his butt. Now he finally came face to face with Cas’ cock, which was just as pretty as the boy and the fully exposed globes of his ass which were pushed up through his underwear and jeans which were still tangled around his upper legs. Cas pretended to be shy for a second and tried to hide his fully erect cock in his hand.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“I feel like I’m not pretty enough for you, Daddy. I want to be perfect.” His blush spread all the way down his bare chest.

Dean just groaned and kneaded Cas’ pushed up buttocks lightly. “Cas, if you’d be more perfect, your Daddy would get a heart attack.” He leaned back onto the back of the couch, looking up at an almost naked boy staring down at him, feigning innocence.

“But Daddy, I do not want you to have a heart attack, I want to be close to you and… Daddy, ahhh... Daddy, what are you doing there?”

“What does it feel like, baby boy?”

“It feels good, you touching me there. Can you do more, Daddy please? Please put your finger in there.”

“You want that?”

“Fuck yes, Daddy.”

“Now now, who is the little boy that has a potty mouth on him?” asked Dean while he kept fingering Cas’ ass, sinking deeper with slow pushes.

Cas smirked, not so innocently anymore. “Me, Daddy. I love what you’re doing there, fucking my boy pussy open. Hmm, there that feels good, Daddy. Right there.”

“Cas, you’re such a crafty boy. Do you know what Daddy needs to go deeper in there?”

“Yes!” Cas beamed proudly. “I’ll bring it, shall I?”

“Yeah, be a good boy and bring it here.”

Cas climbed off Dean carefully and went over to the craft utensil shelf. Obviously the little pervert stashed some lube there, Dean thought as he got rid of the remainder of his clothes now.

He watched the boy bend down, rather lower than necessary, displaying his already slightly loose hole. When he sat down again on the couch, Dean slowly stroked his cock at the sight. Then Cas turned around and he almost let go of the lube and condoms he fetched, and just stared at Dean. Usually Dean didn’t feel good when anyone observed him as closely as this, but here with Cas, he just went on stroking himself, putting on a show for the boy. He flexed his abdomen muscles and stroked over his straining thighs. Cas’ eyes narrowed particularly when he pressed at his slit to coax out a pearl of precome from the tip.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“Do you still want me?”

“Hell, yeah. I want you even more now. Come over here right now.”

Cas walked back over and handed Dean the lube and a foil packet.

“How about you pull down your pants for good now, baby boy? Let your Daddy have a proper look at you.”

Cas blushed fiercely, and Dean wondered why he could do that on queue. But a second later, when Cas’ smaller body was in front of him with his shiny cock bending upwards, he decided there were more urgent matters to attend now.

Cas timidly grabbed his own cock and kept looking down at where Dean worked himself, imitating what he saw. The flicks of his wrists were a little unsure, as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing and his eyes grew wide and dark when he panted out: “Daddy, that feels so wonderful. I’m doing in just like you do it. Am I being a good boy for you?”

“Yes, baby. Very good. You’re wonderful like this.”

“What’s next, Daddy?”

As means of an answer, Dean flicked open the bottle of lube and poured it onto his fingers. Then he held two up in front of the boy’s face.

“If you want I can put those back where they already were and get you open even wider.”

“And what then?”

“Oh,” Dean gave a dirty smirk and dangled his dick with his not lube coated hand, so that it caught Cas’ attention again. “Then I’m gonna put this in your ass and I’m gonna fuck my perfect baby boy. Would you like that?”

“Oh, Daddy!” Cas cried empathically. “Really, would you? You’re the best.”

“Then get over here and let me into your gorgeous little ass, my boy.”

Cas climbed back onto Dean, only this time he didn’t sit down, but towered over him more than before when he braced himself on his knees, so that his ass was just over Dean’s erect cock and his own between their bodies, throbbing against Dean’s stomach.

As soon as Cas was in position, Dean spread his asscheeks and thrusted his fingers in where they had been before. Praise whoever invented lube, he thought, because it was now much easier to sink in and scissor inside the tight heat of the boy’s ass. As he kept working him open, Cas was pressing out one: “Daddy, oh fuck, Daddy,” after another, right above his head.

Dean felt that even when he had four fingers buried deep inside the boy, he still felt virgin tight, but Cas already started pleading: “Please, give me your big Daddy cock. Please, let me sink down, I need it,” that Dean gave the boy permission to sit on his cock, and finally he slid inside Cas, who was slowly adjusting to Dean within him.

“How are you, baby? Everything good?” he asked, when he finally bottomed out. He wasn’t a small man, and some of his partners had had trouble with his girth and length, but Cas was a thoroughly unusual young man.

“It’s wonderful, Daddy. Your big cock splitting me open. Hmm, love having my Daddy inside me,” he gasped when he shifted fully and stared heatedly into Dean’s eyes to gain permission to move. “Daddy, can I fuck myself on you, please?”

Dean could only nod, clasping Cas tight to him. When he started moving up and down, uttering shaky breaths, Dean felt like he was exploding. Nothing he’d ever done had felt this good. He dragged Cas’ mouth down on his own to claim it, sucking his tongue in, his sweating hands trying to guide Cas’ movement on his cock. Within a minute of this, he was seeing stars and possibly a halo around his lover’s head as he stared up mesmerised and just about ready to shoot.

He released Cas’ mouth and brought both his hands to cup the sides of his’ face when he felt his thrashing going erratic.

“Baby, you’re doing so well, let me thrust into you now, ok?”

Cas looked at him, his hair sweaty, his whole body shaking as he nodded wordlessly.

And Dean held the boy’s hips in place pushing up into him forcefully while Cas braced himself on his shoulders.

Dean pushed as deep and fast as he could, shifting his hips again and again. Then he curled a hand around Cas’ ass, spreading him and rammed forcefully inside a few more times, both shaking and panting for release now.

“Daddy, Daddy, I think I’m gonna…”

“Yeah, baby. Go ahead. Come for your Daddy. Come on my cock.” He grasped Cas’ cock and jacked him with rapid speed.

Cas buried his head in Dean’s neck and yelled out one “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Daddy yes,” after another while his cock spasmed out his release through Dean’s careful coaxing.

He felt Cas’ orgasm clench around him as deep as he was, his body tensing and his lungs feeling like they were snapping, nothing but incoherent moans falling from his lips when Cas breathed into his ear: “Come inside my slutty little fuck hole, Daddy. My ass was made to take your cock. Give me your come Daddy, I need it in my tight, fucking ass.”

Dean came like he’d never come before, long and hard while Cas rode out the waves of it with the last piece of strength he had left.

After that they just collapsed on the couch, Cas still on top of Dean, who felt his cock slipping out slowly.

 

They must have fallen asleep in their tangle of limps and sticky as they were, because when they came to, the watch on Dean’s wrist showed a few hours later then when he had looked at it last, and that had been shortly before they had entered the studio.

Dean lazily petted one of Cas’ asscheeks. “Hey, babe. How’re doing up there?”

“I’m fine, Dean. I’m actually better than fine, because this was just wonderful.”

“Yeah, it was awesome.”

They continued lying there, until a grumble from Dean’s stomach announced that his body needed fuel after the gymnastics it had just had.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas purred from somewhere on his chest.

“Can we get cleaned up and grab something to eat? I’m starving.”

“I don’t have anything to eat here. Something came up before I could buy groceries today." Dean didn’t see Cas’ face right now, but he was sure the little jerk was grinning.

“Ok, then how about we go over to my place? Because I think I have a pizza or something else in the freezer.”

“Sounds good, Dean. Let’s do that.”

 

A quick shower and a ride in the Impala later, Dean and Cas sat on bar stools at a table that was built into a kitchenette, waiting for the oven to finish baking their pizza.

Dean’s apartment was a bachelor apartment, through and through. It had just the one room, with a small bathroom going off at one end. When Cas had asked why he didn’t have a bigger place, he had just said that he didn’t need more.

It was luxurious enough anyway, enough to be content. His shower had very good water pressure and his bed was enabled with magic massage fingers. Since Dean was a little bit of a neat freak, he kept everything shiny and polished and that‘s how he liked to keep it.

“So, I’m guessing no fucking on the kitchen surfaces, because you don’t want to wipe come off them?” Cas asked with an altogether innocent air that had Dean choke on his pizza.

“I’m sure I can make an exception for that,” he said once Cas had clapped on his back and he had gulped down a bit of water. “But not tonight. I’m tired and would just like to screw you in my bed for a little while before we dose off. Sound good?”

“Yes!” Cas eagerly replied.

Just when they had gotten comfortable though and Cas moved languidly on top of him, the bed vibrating for extra stimulation, they heard keys turn in the lock and Lisa walked right into the apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the rumpled bedding and the two men passionately fucking each other on top of it.

Dean flinched and stilled Cas’ movements with his hands. “Lis? What are you doing here?”

“I thought we had arranged that I was gonna come here?” she asked, totally unconcerned with the what she saw in front of her.

“But then you said there was this cocktail party you would go to?”

God, this was so awkward, his still half-hard dick shoved up a dreamy boy‘s ass, he was talking to the woman that society wanted him to date, yet couldn’t bring himself to care about. Way to go, Winchester. One up on the telenovela level.

“Yes, that’s why I said I was gonna come over _later_.” She intoned the last word very elaborately. “Anyway, I didn’t mean to intrude, but what was it you wanted to say to me?”

“Uh, yeah. That. Um… It’s over, Lis. I want to break up with you.”

“What?” This was the first time that Lisa seemed really aghast. “But, society… expectations… how will I show my face again?”

This was ridiculous. All he wanted to do was go back to enjoying his time with Cas and Lisa just didn’t let him.

“I dunno. I guess you’ll figure it out.”

“But, Dean! This isn’t how this is supposed to go. I had plans.”

Dean lost it now. “Lisa, really. I’m kinda busy here. Can’t you just leave? Don’t pretend you care about me.”

She gave him a disdainful look. “Of course I don’t care about you, our your,” she eyed Cas, “inclination. But it was all going so well. Everyone assumed-”

Dean fumed: “Well, screw everyone. I don’t care about them. Can you just fuck off now?”

Lisa looked taken aback. “Dean that is so-”

“-vulgar?” added Cas, finally saying something. He looked down at Dean. “I guess, that’s what you get for fucking someone who produces pornographic garbage,” he smirked and, totally ignoring Lisa, he went back to what he was doing before she had blundered in.

Lisa in turn backed out of the apartment with a horrified look on her face and let the door fall shut behind her.

“Cas… babe… I’m so so sorry. I really was gonna break up with her today, but then she didn’t have time and obviously she didn’t understand what I wanted to say anyway and-”

Cas gently laid a finger on Dean’s plush lips while he slowly rode him back to full hardness.

“It doesn’t matter, Dean. You and me. We matter. Not that woman.”

And by the time Dean spilled himself into his boyfriend (because now that that other thing was over he could really call him that) for the second time today, the world really had shrunken down to just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who got this far, and I hope you like it.


End file.
